Not Without a Fight
by SGFlutegirl
Summary: Tears streamed from her eyes at the realization that she had just lost everything, everyone she cared about.


**Written for the 'Torture' square for my angst_bingo card, located at my LJ. **

**Warnings: Presumed major character deaths, blood**

**Beta'd by ranereins.**

**I don't own anything; just having fun.**

* * *

Not Without a Fight

by: Flute

Kono watched through her sniper scope as the building in front of her exploded. The shock of it, freezing her to the spot where she lay on a nearby roof. It only took a minute for her to come to her senses and scramble off the roof. She quickly made her way down to the ground in front of the blazing warehouse. She collapsed on to her hands and knees when she realized that there was no way anyone could have survived. Tears streamed from her eyes at the realization that she had just lost everything, everyone she cared about.

She was numb, her whole world collapsing in on itself. Unfortunately, in her shocked state, she didn't notice when someone walked up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. The man lifted her up off the ground as if she weighed nothing. She started to kick and claw at her attacker, but there were suddenly two more men on either side of her. She screamed and kicked until a cloth was placed over her mouth. She continued to struggle weakly, but there was nothing she could do. She went limp in the man's arms. They zip-tied her wrists behind her back, and then her ankles, before placing a piece of duct tape across her mouth. She was carried to a waiting vehicle and tossed into the trunk. They closed it before getting into the car and driving away.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Kono slowly regained consciousness. She blinked her eyes a few times before she was able to focus on the small window on the opposite wall from where she was lying. The light streaming through it sliced into her brain, and the headache she had ramped up a few degrees. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to turn over. That's when she realized that her hands were secured behind her back.

She squinted in an attempt to look around without the light getting to her. She took in her surroundings. Whoever had taken her didn't want her hurt, at least not yet. She was lying on a small bed in one corner of the room. Other than the window, which was barred, and a heavy steel door, there was nothing else in the room. All she could do was lay there.

Kono closed her eyes again as the reality of her situation hit her. No one was coming for her. Her team was dead, and no one knew she was missing. She let the tears fall, not for herself, but for her lost family.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Sometime later, she was startled awake by the sound of the heavy door being unlocked and opened. She blinked against the light flooding into the room. A man walked into the room. She recognized him from various surveillance videos Five-0 had been studying over the last week. Mikhail Boriskova looked down at her with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Officer Kalakaua," Boriskova's heavily accented voice stated.

She glared up at him and tried to scream at him, but with the tape still in place, it came out muffled.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, but it is necessary… for now."

Boriskova walked back to the open door and grabbed a chair from the hallway. He brought it into the room and closed the door behind him. He set it down next to the bed and sat down.

"It was unfortunate that the rest of your team had to die, but I couldn't have any of you finding my merchandise. More unfortunate for you, I'm afraid. You would have been better off dying in the explosion with the others."

Kono started struggling in earnest, but all she succeeded in doing is rubbing her wrists and ankles raw.

"I admire your strength. I can also tell that the death of your colleagues is really getting to you. Well, you'll be joining them soon enough. It's too bad that Lieutenant Kelly didn't get a chance to say goodbye to his beautiful wife, and poor little Grace… losing her father at such a young age."

If she had been able, Kono would have leapt off the bed and strangled the man where he sat. As it was, she could only feel blood dripping from where the zip ties tore into her wrists.

"I have some business to attend to. Be good now. I'd hate to have to hurt you any further."

He stood and walked out of the room, taking the chair with him.

Kono continued to struggle, but it was no use. She was exhausted and her head pounded along with the beat of her heart. After what seemed like hours, she stopped.

It was pure torture, worse than any physical abuse she could have sustained. She couldn't move; couldn't get away. She wanted to fight, but her mind and body were betraying her. She wanted to scream and curse the man that had taken everything from her, but a stupid piece of tape was keeping her from even doing that.

She closed her eyes, and thought about everything that had happened; how everything had gone so wrong. The three most important people in her life were gone. She could see their faces; Steve's goofy grin whenever Danny ranted at him, Danny's sweet smile when Grace was with him, Chin's calmness and his smile whenever he thought of Malia. Then she thought of Grace. How would she ever recover?

She couldn't die. She had to get away. She had to survive, to make sure the others didn't die in vain. She renewed her efforts to get free, using the blood on her wrists to try and slide her hands through the zip tie. Any pain that she had been feeling was shoved into the background. She wouldn't go down without a fight.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Kono breathed a sigh of relief when finally, her right hand slid through the restraint. She pulled her hands around in front of her. She sat up on the edge of the bed before she took a better look at her hands. They were covered in blood from the ragged wounds on her wrists. She used the sheet from the bed to wipe as much of the blood away as she could. She then pulled the tape from her mouth, wincing when it pulled at her skin. Then she set about trying to free her legs.

There was blood on her ankles as well, but not nearly as bad as her wrists. Using her hands, she pushed and pulled at the zip tie, but was unable to get it to budge. She growled in frustration.

She stopped when she heard what sounded like gunfire. Then the door flew open and Boriskova came stumbling through. Kono didn't have time to react before he was grabbing her around the throat. He squeezed just enough to subdue her, without depriving her of too much air. She grabbed a hold of Boriskova's arm, but was unable to pull it free.

Kono froze when she saw who pushed the door open. Chin was standing there pointing his shotgun at the man holding her. She suddenly felt something metal pushed up against her right temple.

"Don't come any closer. I'll kill her!"

"Drop the gun and let her go," Chin growled.

Kono and Chin's eyes met. She couldn't believe he was standing there in front of her.

"Chin…" she breathed out.

"Shut up!" Boriskova squeezed tighter.

"Let her go, and you might actually make it out of here alive."

Kono could feel the arm around her neck loosen and she took in as much air as she could. She then realized that the gun was no longer pressed to her temple. She locked eyes with Chin again and nodded to him. It only took a second for him to realize what she had in mind. He nodded slightly.

She dropped her arms and then slammed her elbow into Boriskova's stomach. He released her completely, and she dropped to the ground, unable to do much more since her feet were still restrained.

Boriskova recovered quickly and pointed his gun at Kono. As he was about to pull the trigger, a shotgun blast echoed through the room. From her position on the floor, Kono could hear when his body hit the floor.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Chin, tears forming in her eyes.

"You were… I thought… you were dead…" she stammered.

Chin gently helped her to sit up. He pulled a knife from a pocket and cut the zip tie around her ankles.

"It was close. We're all okay, though."

"Where are they?"

"Right behind me," he said, as Steve and Danny appeared in the doorway.

She slumped against Chin and looked up at the partners. "You're okay?"

Danny stepped toward her and knelt down in front of her. "Depends on your definition of okay. We had to force Mr. Concussion over there to stay back and let Chin lead the way in here."

"I'm standing right here."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Guys, can we get out of here… please?"

"Yeah, you think you can walk."

"I think so."

Chin helped her to stand, but as soon as she tried to take a step she stumbled. He immediately grabbed her and scooped her up into his arms.

"Come on, cuz. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Just let me do this okay. We thought we'd lost you."

She shook her head. "I thought I'd lost you too."

"We're fine, Kono," Steve told her.

She just leaned her head against Chin's shoulder and closed her eyes. All the pain she had pushed away earlier was making itself known, but it was okay. Her cousin and her older brothers were there. As much as she hated that they had to save her (she was no damsel in distress), she was just happy that they were still around to have the chance.


End file.
